create_your_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivie (Demon spawn)
Please do not use my OC without my permission.- Snowclaw5553 Appearance Ivie has fair skin with a light dusting of freckles. Brown charred hair, and deep brown eyes. She has a few burn scars along her legs but otherwise is scar free. She has a very neat and calm look to her. Demon form Ivie looks the same except with all red eyes, flaming claws that grow with her anger, fangs, and sharp horns. Personality Ivie has no intention of being nice. If she was nice to you, she is extremely sorry. She is wild, temperamental, and scary when angry. Though she is normally in a joking mood. She has a deep hate for her mother and Breadon’s father. She thinks that demons aren’t capable of love and there for believes in extreme loyalty to a person. Abilities ‘Demon shift’- She is able to shift her appearance into her demon form. This is also the only way she can possibly use her powers. ‘Fire ball’- her most common usage, she can throw flames at any of her opponents produced from her claws. ‘Hair fire’- Her hair bursts into flames when she is mad and can flick it into your face. History Not much is know about Ivie’s history other than she was born on November 26th, 1906, and for the next 94 years, grew up in hell because she didn’t like ‘the roof’. This is because of how one sided the 1900s where. She also in this time learned both Romanian and Latin. Also when she was about 96, she punched a pride demon, with a flaming had. She leaves that little detail out of her story. For two years after Breadon turned 10, they wondered ‘The roof’ looking for some place better then hell, and found The Trees. Relationships Family Breadon Breadon is the only person that she is absolutely loyal to and trusts completely. In her opinion, Breadon is the only one in her family deserving of this loyalty. He is the only one that can even come near to keeping her calm. She is very protective of him. Aglo In Ivie’s opinion, which is shared by her half brother, Aglo is the most brutal person they ever met. Ivie tries to ignore her however they get into a lot of fights despite her efforts. Breadon’s father If there is anyone in this world that Ivie hates more than her mother, is her unnamed step father. To her he was cold, distant, and verbally abusive. Though lets be honest, this verbal abuse almost got him killed. After his little affair with her mother, and after Breadon was born, he left without another word. When they go to his house somewhere in the world, she keeps a sneer on her face at all times. Weapons Flaming knife This knife was given to her at age 100. Which to her family was a coming of age present. It is decorated with flams and bones, and she gets intensely angry when blood gets in the creases and cleans it diligently. Normally she sets it on fire so that doesn’t happen. It is the one gift from her mother that doesn’t represent pain, otherwise she wouldn’t use it. Claws She has 3 inch long claws in her demon form that can burst into flame and are serrated due to her chewing on them. They are grey and shinny. Fangs Her teeth grow into fangs when she goes in to demon form. These fangs are razor sharp and deadly, though she normally uses them as show. Horns In demon form, Ivie has blood red horns that come from the top of her head by the part in hair and by her bangs, then from under her bangs directly parallel of each other. They curve upward almost instantly, and if need be, she can gore someone with them. She doesn’t like to do this because she is very neat about her appearance. Trivia * She is a Sagittarius * She has two fire horses named Ash and Furry * You pronounce her name ‘Iv- ee- lynn’. * She is a wrath demon. * Ivie is the only person at The Trees to not be a shape shifter and be able to shift her appearance. Category:Characters Category:Content (Snowclaw) Category:Demons Category:Fire Elementalist Category:The Trees Category:Ace Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Immortals Category:Sagittarius